<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If the marriages were in the same universe by ZanaZoola14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953414">If the marriages were in the same universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14'>ZanaZoola14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi gets married [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, First Meetings, Forced Marriage, Group Marriage, LOTS of Questions, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Ob'ika, Obi-Wan is the smallest, Senators, The template and the clone, meeting each other for the first time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Obi-Wan did marry all those different people in the same universe? What chaos would that inspire?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul, Rako Hardeen/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi gets married [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Galatic Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"To allow this treaty to work, all partners of the guests must be present."</p>
<p>"Senator, I will need four seats, one for me, three for my partners," Obi-Wan stated, resisting the urge to shuffle his feet around.</p>
<p>"I thought the Code was against relationships, Jedi Master?" Another Senator asked the question in everyone's heads.</p>
<p>"While that is true, Senator," Obi-Wan nodded, hiding his hands beneath his sleeves, "but there were some <em>unusual </em>circumstances around these."</p>
<p>"Who are they, so we know who to expect?"</p>
<p>"Two of Mandalorian blood, and one of Nightbrother blood."</p>
<p>The only thing the Senator was able to do was deadpan, "anyone else?"</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"Oh, one last thing," Obi-Wan stated, "They didn't know about each other before today."</p>
<p>"That does explain the growling," the Senator replied.</p>
<p>"I should be more surprised that Maul is the one that is not growling, but I am not," Obi-Wan sighed. "I should go over and explain this to them," Obi-Wan excused himself before approaching the bickering trio.</p>
<p>"What is going on, General? Why is there the Prime and a <em>Sith</em>?!" Kote screeched.</p>
<p>"That is what I would like to ask, Jedi Master Kenobi," the one in charge of the formal meeting asked, approaching the group.</p>
<p>Steeling himself, Obi-Wan announced the people in front, pointing to each in turn. "This is my husband, the Mand'alor, my mate, Darth Maul, and my riduur, Commander Kote."</p>
<p><em>Anyone </em>in the area felt their jaws hit the floor.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"Is there a reason two look the same?"</p>
<p>"One is a clone of the other."</p>
<p>"You married the template and the clone?"</p>
<p>"I hardly see how this is relevant to the negotiations."</p>
<p>"Of course, let us continue."</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"You have a type, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Three formidable fighters, two look the same, and all three are taller than you."</p>
<p>"This is still not relevant," Obi-Wan pointed out.</p>
<p>"We are on break at the moment; of course, it is relevant."</p>
<p>"They were either accidental, arranged or both."</p>
<p>"So you are not only a charming, silver-tongued notorious flirt but a thrice accidental husband?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighed, "yes."</p>
<p>The laughs that filled the room made Obi-Wan want to learn how to merge with the planet. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He will regret that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone took a step away from Kote the moment the growl left his mouth. They then pressed themselves against the walls as a stream of curses and plentiful; colourful descriptions left the man's lips.</p><p>The clones shared a look as Kote turned off his external speakers on his helmet.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>"Is there a reason you contact both of us?"</em>
</p><p>"A Separatist leader just drugged and tried to kidnap Obi-Wan," Kote stated. While the men on the other side started spewing insults, Kote turned on his external speakers to address Waxer.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Waxer, what was the name of the one that got away?"</p><p>Quickly scanning through, Waxer answered, "Trikie Weeleliese."</p><p>Kote nodded.</p><p>-----</p><p>"The name of the man is Trikie Weeleliese," Kote stated.</p><p>
  <em>"Found him," Maul grinned down the comm, "I'll mostly be inactive, but I will be able to act as a tracer if someone else goes for him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On it," Jango growled. </em>
</p><p>"I'll keep you posted on Obi-Wan," Kote stated as they all cut the connection.</p><p>-----</p><p>Kote looked down at the flashing location on his arm, his helmet covering his smirk.</p><p>"What is that, Commander?"</p><p>Kote removed his helmet, letting everyone see the predatorial grin covering his face, "that is the location of our runaway Separatist."</p><p>A second location popped up on Kote's wrist.</p><p>Waxer was first to question it, "who is that then?"</p><p>"Someone who has a <em>problem </em>with the man," Kote grinned.</p><p>"Are we going to meet this person?" Boil asked.</p><p>"We might meet him again if circumstances come to that."</p><p>-----</p><p>A week later, Trikie Weeleliese was declared dead by a Mandalorian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In sickness and in health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir, why is the Prime and Darth Maul asking for permission to land?" Waxer asked.</p><p>"Permission granted," Kote stated.</p><p>"Why, sir?"</p><p>"You are about to meet the General's <em>other </em>husbands," Kote stated, "and they want to help look after the General."</p><p>"His other husbands?!" Was screech through the command centre.</p><p>"Oh, I'm only his most recent husband," Kote stated, "now, I best not leave them to try and find the General themselves."</p><p>The command centre was silent as Kote left the room.</p><p>-----</p><p>"I'm fine-" any continuation Obi-Wan was going to say was quickly cowed under the stares he got from the three men before him.</p><p>"Let us help you, Ob'ika," Kote cooed.</p><p>"You'll be back to your normal sassy self in no time," Jango called from the kitchen.</p><p>"I'd like to know what you all have planned," Obi-Wan stated.</p><p>"And you will, once you are better," Maul stated from his position sitting on the floor in the main room.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Here, eat this, it will help," Jango said as he handed Obi-Wan a bowl of bright red soup.</p><p>"Thank you," Obi-Wan thanked before taking a sip and nearly choking at the how much the liquid burned with spice.</p><p>Kote quickly handed him the clear, slightly fizzing drink in his hand to help Obi-Wan only to have to pat him on the back as he nearly choked on the glass.</p><p>"What was those?!" Obi-Wan tried to screech through his coughs.</p><p>"A traditional Mandalorian soup to help with illnesses," Jango stated, "suitable amount of spice to help the immune system burn the illnesses."</p><p>"Traditional clone moonshine burns through everything not meant to be there," Kote stated, "how do you think the boys stay away from the medbay so much?"</p><p>"So what are you going to try and burn me with?" Obi-Wan called to Maul, ignoring the spluttering men in front of him.</p><p>"Not burn, <em>hopefully</em>," Maul stated, muttering the last bit to himself.</p><p>"So what are you doing?"</p><p>"A mix of Nightbrother and Sith ill remedies," Maul stated as he entered the room to lead Obi-Wan and the others into the main room.</p><p>"Oh, ka'ra," Obi-Wan muttered as he sat down where he was ordered to in the middle of circles and knives drawn with black wax. "Is this safe?"</p><p>"Plenty, I am alive afterall," Maul reassured.</p><p>-----</p><p>"What are you doing, sir?" Wrap asked as he watched a pale Obi-Wan sit on the medical cot.</p><p>"Last time I didn't go to the medical, all three of my husbands/mates decided they were going to look after me," Obi-Wan stated, "I nearly lost the tastebuds on my tongue, almost damaged my liver and grew horns for a month."</p><p>"Um." Wrap stated.</p><p>"I am okay with the medical suit," Obi-Wan stated.</p><p>"I just need to run some tests and interrogate your partners to know how they managed to pull off the impossible," Wrap stated.</p><p>Obi-Wan glared, laughing sarcastically but otherwise put up no other restraint as Wrap started the tests.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thank you. Next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sight walking through the corridors was breathtaking.</p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi was walking down the corridor. Commander Kote was walking just behind and just off to the left of him.</p><p>This was where it grew less than usual.</p><p>Jango Fett was walking similarly to Commander Kote, but off to the right instead.</p><p>And this was the part people thoughts they needed get their heads checked out.</p><p>Darth Maul was standing directly behind all three, bringing up the rear.</p><p>-----</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You are not a fighter."</p><p>"You are a politician."</p><p>"You are smaller than Obi-Wan."</p><p>"So?" The man snapped, "you all would not fit with all that!"</p><p>"I was a Mand'alor, the sole ruler of the Mandalorians," Jango stated, "I'm a fighter, not a politician. I'm taller as well."</p><p>"I am the Commander and second-in-command of the Third-System Army of the Grand Army of the Republic," Kote stated, "I was made and trained for war, not words. And I'm also taller."</p><p>"A Sith Lord trained me, my words are my blade, and I am taller."</p><p>The man felt suitably cowed back into place.</p><p>"Thank you. Next!"</p><p>-----</p><p>"This is getting annoying," Kote sighed as he sat down in his rather cramped office. "I got ten today."</p><p>"You're too soft; I only got five through the whole week," Jango scoffed.</p><p>"I only got one potential application," Maul stated, throwing it down in front of them onto the desk.</p><p>Both Jango and Kote leaned forwards, those who have the bravery to approach the ex-Sith always need looking over.</p><p>"He applied to me."</p><p>"Me as well."</p><p>The three looked at each other before opening the application to the basic general information sheet the man had made.</p><p>
  <em>Name: </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Rako Hardeen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gender: </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Male</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Species: </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Human</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Height: </em>
  <br/>
  <em>1.89 metres</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Job/Occupation: </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bounty Hunter. Sniper/Marksman. Also known as the Marksman of Concord Dawn.</em>
</p><p>"He's got promise," Jango stated.</p><p>"He's taller than Obi-Wan as well," Kote stated, "he's taller than all of us."</p><p>"He's got balls to come to all of us," Maul snorted. At the looks he got, he defended, "I'm blaming both of you for that! Your clones and your men!"</p><p>"We could give him a shot," Kote offered after reading through the rest of the application, breaking the feeling in the room.</p><p>"What are you suggesting?"</p><p>"An engagement," Kote stated, "a year where he gets to impress Obi-Wan or us. If he does, then he is 'in' as everyone seems to call it. If he does not, then he's denied like everyone else."</p><p>-----</p><p>"He's in," Kote stated the next time they all met up.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked over at Kote confusion all over his face while Jango and Maul shared a grin.</p><p>"I think I am missing something here," Obi-Wan stated.</p><p>"What did he do?" Jango asked, leaning forwards.</p><p>"Must be solid for you to just declare it like that," Maul stated, also leaning forwards.</p><p>"He was offered a bounty to kill Obi-Wan but refused, then staked out and killed the bounty hunter that accepted the prize," Kote stated.</p><p>"Have you told him yet?" Maul asked.</p><p>"Told who what?!"</p><p>"No, I thought best to let us <em>all </em>know about it," Kote stated, his eyes flicking towards Obi-Wan.</p><p>"What am I missing here?!"</p><p>"Well done, do you accept Rako Hardeen's marriage proposal?" Jango asked.</p><p>"He has been engaged to you for the last half a year," Kote pointed out.</p><p>"He fits the criteria, and past our tests, now he just has to pass your test," Maul stated.</p><p>"What criteria and what tests?" Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>"It started after we began to get applications to 'join'," Kote stated.</p><p>"It was us messing around, getting to interrogate people, blackmail and such without needing outside permission as they gave the permission," Jango shrugged.</p><p>"Now they have to be able to fight, not be a politician (and have a job we agree with), while also being 1.8 metres and above," Maul stated.</p><p>"That's my height!"</p><p>"Yeah, we need to be able to call you Ob'ika still," Kote grinned alongside Jango.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, "and he made it? Who else?"</p><p>"He's been the only one to ever get through to the engagement period as Kote called it," Jango stated.</p><p>"Would I be able to talk with him?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>All three men grinned.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Do you know why that 'killing' me plan failed?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"Why?" Mace asked the refusal and death seemed rather suspicious.</p><p>"Because when you asked Rako Hardeen, he's one that has been trying to prove himself to my partners for half a year so they would accept the marriage proposal."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He was on what Kote calls an engagement period where he has a year to prove himself to them or myself before he's allowed to become my husband," Obi-Wan sighed, "he camped out to wait for another bounty hunter to take the bounty to kill them before they killed me so that he could prove his right."</p><p>"And you did not tell us this, why?"</p><p>"Because I did not know, my partners are the ones that keep getting applications as they call them, not me," Obi-Wan stated before clapping, "good news! You're all invited to the marriage."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Announced with a cheeky grin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ventress, darling," Obi-Wan stated as the witch finished checking over the chains, "I don't think you'll want to keep me for too long."</p>
<p>"Humour me?"</p>
<p>"I was meant to meet up with some people."</p>
<p>"I have every precaution in place to stop trackers and people from locating us," Ventress huffed.</p>
<p>"Sith alchemy?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Sith alchemy," Obi-Wan repeated, "have you blocked Sith alchemy?"</p>
<p>"Why would I need to block Sith alchemy?" Ventress asked, "who have you annoyed this time?"</p>
<p>"Darth Maul," Obi-Wan started, watching as Ventress scoffed.</p>
<p>"He's always annoyed at you."</p>
<p>"Doesn't like others touching what he counts as his."</p>
<p>"His?"</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter, a second in needed."</p>
<p>"And Mandalorian doesn't like to share," Obi-Wan continued, "a clone doesn't others having their few possessions."</p>
<p>"Seriously?!"</p>
<p>"And bounty hunters don't like other bounty hunters touching their things."</p>
<p>"When did you become a thing?"</p>
<p>"The moment I became married to four husbands," Obi-Wan sighed, "makes it easier to explain, and more pleasant to watch them squeal."</p>
<p>"<em>Married?!</em>"</p>
<p>"Didn't you know?" Obi-Wan asked, "got married as a Padawan, then mated as a knight, married again as a Master then again recently."</p>
<p>"Recently?"</p>
<p>"People keep sending in applications is what my partners keep saying," Obi-Wan shrugged as much as the chains would allow, "one got through and then passed when he showed that he would be good by saving my life."</p>
<p>"A lot of people could pass the test."</p>
<p>"But would they pass the initial criteria?"</p>
<p>"Initial criteria?"</p>
<p>"They need to ask everyone, especially Maul," Obi-Wan grinned, "then there are three things they have to meet."</p>
<p>Ventress' interest was perked as she moved to sit in front of Obi-Wan, "continue."</p>
<p>"They can not be a politician - well, they need to have a job with what they agree with - and they must be able to fight, fits well with each other," Obi-Wan explained, "they also have to be taller than me."</p>
<p>"They have to be taller than you?"</p>
<p>"They like me being the smallest and being able to call me Ob'ika," Obi-Wan sighed, "first my Master towered over me, then my Padawan. Now it is a criterion."</p>
<p>Ventress hummed thoughtfully. "I need to kidnap you more often," she stated as she rose to undo the chains.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I never get information this juicy," Ventress purred, "unless it comes from you."</p>
<p>"You miss our fights," Obi-Wan smirked, "knew it would not take long for you to realise."</p>
<p>"Keep dreaming, little one."</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Cody, Jango and Rako would forever deny snapping the holo at the scene they met when they went to rescue Obi-Wan. Maul would deny asking for a copy of the holo.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Ventress screeched as Obi-Wan full body-tackled her. She grappled for control as the larger man pinned her. Soon both were name-calling as they clashed on the floor.</p>
<p>Ventress next memory was waking up on the hard floor and a note saying that <em>they </em>had blackmail on her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>